


Treasonous Angels Don't Stay Angels Forever

by clockworkfall



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 02:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19557415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkfall/pseuds/clockworkfall
Summary: Aziraphale is very suddenly aware that he might have pushed Heaven a bit too far.





	Treasonous Angels Don't Stay Angels Forever

It had been a perfect day. He and Crowley had shared breakfast with the sunrise, and Crowley had spent the whole day helping him reorganize his bookshop - with a break for lunch, of course. They had gotten crepes.   
So of course, Aziraphale hadn’t noticed the feeling at the pit of his stomach until he was alone in their shared bedroom - Crowley had gone to take care of his plants. And alone, Aziraphale couldn’t help but notice the strangest feeling. It was as if something at his very core had shifted, changed directions, altered in some impossible way.  
And it felt cold. Slick and oily, tarnished and worn. Almost broken.  
Or -  
He didn’t let himself consider what it might mean. After all, everyone has their off days, right?  
The optimism left a bad taste in his mouth.  
But as he let his wings out, stretching he caught himself in the mirror, and as a sob crawled up his throat he was forced to accept the worst.  
He had fallen.  
His knees gave out beneath him, his wings curling around him like they used to when they had brought comfort. Now their pitch coloured feathers only reflected the sorrow pouring from the depths of his soul back at him.  
His skin felt too tight, the lights too bright, the ground too close, the walls pressing in -  
“Aziraphale?” Crowley’s voice was soft, muffled through the closed door. “Is everything alright, angel?”  
Angel.  
He crumbled.  
Sobs tore themselves out of his lungs, tears too many for him to know, his frame shook, racked with the new truth.  
“Aziraphale? I’m coming in.” Crowley’s worry palpable as he opened the door. And for a moment, time froze as his eyes found Aziraphale’s wings. “Your wings…”  
Time began again, the world all too solid around Aziraphale as Crowley knelt in front of him, gently cupping Aziraphale’s head in his hand.  
“Crowley - I’ve… I’ve fallen.” He barely got out the words, choked out by tears before burying his head in the crook between Crowley’s neck and shoulder, arms around him, clinging to him like it would destroy him to let go.  
“It’s going to be alright, angel,” Crowley pulled Aziraphale closer, holding him just as tight. “We'll work this out.”  
“Don’t call me that. I’m not an angel anymore.”  
Crowley pulled away just enough to look Aziraphale in the eye. “You’re always going to be an angel to me, no matter what colour your wings are. And we’re going to figure this out, no matter what it takes.”  
It was all Aziraphale could do not to start crying again.


End file.
